


Nimbrethil (Boromir)

by kathkin



Series: A Few Notes in the Song of Creation (a Lord of the Rings Dæmon AU) [4]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Gen, surprise it's Boromir next, the world needs more Frodo & Boromir friendship fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 22:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14778542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathkin/pseuds/kathkin
Summary: If I am to put my trust in you, I would ask to see your dæmon.Boromir asks something of Frodo and gets a surprise.





	Nimbrethil (Boromir)

**Author's Note:**

> a) Wikipedia on [dæmons](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/D%C3%A6mon_\(His_Dark_Materials\)).
> 
> b) [Ground rules for this AU](http://penny-anna.tumblr.com/post/174266827343/ground-rules-for-d%C3%A6mon-au).
> 
> c) See end notes for dæmon key!

They would pass many days in Imladris before journeying south. There was time enough to think. But before he could leave, before he could make up his mind, there was something Boromir had to do – or rather, something he had to see.

“Frodo – there is something I must ask of you.”

He had found the Halfling in one of the many gardens, sitting alone and reading. He already looked stronger than he had at the council, or at least not so pale. A small reassurance, in dark times.

“Of course,” said Frodo, laying aside his book. “What is it?”

“You do not have to,” said Boromir. “For I do not know you well – and I do not know the ways of your people, in these matters. But if I am to put my trust in you, I would ask to see your dæmon.”

Boromir had thought, at first, that Halflings were as the elves, keeping their dæmons on the inside. He had been startled to see that Frodo’s servant had a dæmon and an entirely ordinary dæmon at that.

Frodo looked up at him with big, puzzled eyes. The bench he sat on was too large for him, and his feet dangled. “Oh,” he said. “That.”

“I hope I have not offended you,” said Boromir.

“Not at all.” Frodo’s hand dipped into the deep pocket of the jacket he wore, and returned cupped around something small and precious. “Here.” He opened his hand.

There was some wonder, in seeing something that had lain hidden. It was not what he had expected. He had thought perhaps a mouse or something of that nature. The Halfling’s dæmon was a grey moth, large in his hand but very small for a dæmon. Boromir knew not what it meant. It was not a shape he had encountered before.

He looked at Frodo’s tiny dæmon, and then looked to Nimbrethil, standing at his side. He would trust in her wisdom. She gazed upon Frodo’s dæmon and he thought the moth-dæmon gazed back – if such a creature could gaze. He had the sense, as he occasionally did with Nimbrethil, that something passed between them, unheard.

Nimbrethil gazed upon Frodo’s dæmon, and then let out a huff of satisfaction and looked away. Boromir felt his concern ease at once.

“You are full of surprises, little man,” he said.

“We’ve not been hiding.” Frodo cupped his hands protectively around his dæmon once more. “Just staying close – after what happened.”

“Very wise.” Boromir placed his hand upon Nimbrethil’s shaggy head. “This is Faist,” he said. “Her true name is Nimbrethil. I will trust you with this.” 

“Thank-you,” said Frodo. “I’ll keep it to myself.”

The ways of Halflings were very strange, for Frodo did not seem at once to realise what had been entrusted to him, or what he was expected to give in return. After a moment his eyes widened and he said, “oh!” He opened his hands once again. “This is Gentian.”

“Gentian,” said Nimbrethil. She dipped her head to the little dæmon. Gentian’s wings fluttered in greeting.

Very gently, Frodo returned his dæmon to its proper place. Then he hopped off the bench. Standing, he was only a little taller than Nimbrethil; he could all but look her in the eye. For a moment Boromir felt very tall, standing beside him.

“Will you walk with me?” said Frodo.

“That I will,” said Boromir.

**Author's Note:**

> Dæmons in this fic:
> 
>  **Frodo and Gentian:** [pale tussock moth](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Calliteara_pudibunda#/media/File:Calliteara_pudibunda.jpg).  
>  **Boromir and Nimbrethil ("Faist"):** [grey wolf](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gray_wolf#/media/File:European_grey_wolf_in_Prague_zoo.jpg).


End file.
